


In Common

by orphan_account



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 02:05:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8352046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kilgrave douses Jessica with something, so of course her first course of action is to visit Trish.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thesleepingsatellite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesleepingsatellite/gifts).



Jess wasn't sure what the hell Kilgrave’s doused her with. She managed to track him again when he had one of his lackeys pour some kind of sweet cloying smelling substance on her before running off like a rat again. It made her dizzy beyond belief and she went to find Trish. If anyone knew what to do in this situation it would be her.

So here Trish is splayed out under her as she straddles her. Her hair fanned out and chest heaving like something straight out of one of her wet dreams when they were younger. Like one of those creepy pictures people used to make of Patsy but alive and real right in front of her. Her’s to touch and her’s only if only for this moment.

Jessica was hot, burning up and her skin electric as if a current ran under it threatening to shock anyone who touched her. The seam of her jeans rubbed against her, the cool air of Trish’s apartment on her skin was ice cold with how hot she was. She wasn't sure how she made it to Trish’s apartment without collapsing.

She launched herself at Trish like an animal, hornier than she'd ever been in her life and hardly able to explain herself. Trish had surprisingly enough been understanding, they'd fucked before plenty of times but not after Kilgrave happened. Jessica couldn’t let herself be so vulnerable again.

“Jess,” Trish breathed hot and heavy against her neck.

She didn’t answer her hands still hovered at the waistband of Trish’s thong hesitant but impatient at the same time. She almost couldn’t believe that she was doing this right now, after so long. Trish looked up at her with an expression of what could almost be described as pure want.

“Touch me,” she asked, no, demanded.

Jess did, her hand slipped under Trish’s panties to cup at her. Feeling how wet she was right there and then. She loved this, loved how perfect Trish was in every situation.

“Fuck,” Jessica groaned.

“Yeah, fuck me.”

So she did pulling Trish’s underwear off her completely so she could spread her legs properly taking a good long look at just how debauched Trish looked. Completely naked whereas Jess was only half naked and desperate to kick off her jeans.

Jessica pressed the pad of her index finger against Trish’s clit and began to rub, light enough that it wasn’t nearly enough for Trish to get off but hard enough so that she could still feel it. Her mouth made it’s way to one of Trish’s plump nipples bringing so she could lick and suck at it as Trish moaned and squirmed beneath her.

Trish’s moans were like heaven and Jessica wanted more. She moved her fingers down from Trish’s clit to circle around her hole, teasing her a bit, before pressing two inside Trish. She resisted the urge to bring her fingers back up to her mouth to taste her.

She kept sucking and licking at her as Trish rutted against her hand desperately almost as if she were the one feverish right now, moaning so loudly and sweetly. Jess felt a twinge of jealousy for all the men that had seen Trish like this, all the time she spent not fucking Trish. She was selfish and possessive but it wasn’t news to either of them.

A breathy moan of her name was the only warning before Trish bucked against her fingers. Her hands clinging to the sheets as she came panting and sweating. Jess finally let go of the nipple she’d latched onto with a loud pop grinning up at Trish.

“God Jess. Come here, sit on my face,” she panted breathleslly before lifting herself up to take a good look at Jess. She looked fucked out and Jessica decided she really really liked that look on Trish.

Shucking off her jeans and underwear quickly Jess did as told and sat herself on Trish quickly eager to finally take the edge off of whatever this was. She felt Trish’s hot breath on her and shivered with anticipation.

Trish lapped at sensitive skin and Jessica nearly bucked off with how intense it felt. Trish gripped Jessica’s thighs so that she was forced to stay in place as she licked a long wet line stopping at Jess’ clit to tease her.

“Trish please,” she nearly whined and Trish laughed under her. She sucked at her clit finally. Her mouth hot, wet, sloppy, and absolutely perfect. It was almost too much and she knew she would have fallen off were it not for the strong arms keeping her in place so Trish could go at her relentlessly as Jess began to ride her face. It was hot and messy but Trish seemed to be enjoying it as much as she was if the moans underneath her were any indication.

She couldn’t last much longer with the way her orgasm was coming, way faster than usual but she chalked it up to whatever she’d be doused with.

“Trish, fuck - I’m gonna come,” she moaned pressing even harder into her face.

Trish seemed to have taken it as a good sign judging by the way she began to suck her clit even harder and her hands went from Jess’ thighs to kneading at her breasts trying to get her to come right then and there.

Jessica’s cries of pleasure grew more ragged and eager, her thighs twitched and clenched as she came right there against Trish’s face. She rolled off to lay by Trish’s side as they both caught their breaths sweat and other fluids drying in the cool air. Whatever she’d be doused with had worn off finally, her head felt clear again.

After a long period of silence were the only noise was the sound of their breathing Jessica broke it.

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“Me? Okay? I should be asking you that,” Trish laughed curling into Jess’s side slinging an arm over her so she could nuzzle in closer. “I missed this. I didn’t know how to ask with everything that happened and now with all this craziness it seemed like it’d never happen again. Who knew Kilgrave was good for something, huh?”

“Who knew,” she repeated kissing the top of Trish’s hair.

Who knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Jess/Trish is just the right combo of messed up and hot I love it. Title from Alicia Keys https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8E_xptxQOyA because I'm obsessed with that song and it reminds me of them but also most of my OTPs tbh.


End file.
